12 Moments, GaaNaru
by black laurel
Summary: Twelve moments of the relationship between Naruto and Gaara. "Sometimes Gaara worried about Naruto. Not that you could have seen it from his face." GaaNaru, one-shot.


**Author's Notes:** This was inspired by the lovely **Demion69**´s fic **Brits like their lovelife spiced**. I did this using basically the same method. You listen to a random song and write during it, and then the next song, and the next one, and so forth. The difference is that I "tampered" with my writing afterwards.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Not making any profit either.

**Warnings:** Mild yaoi (or slash, or shounen-ai, or whatever you like to call it), jumping time patterns, maybe some OOC-ness and other weird stuff.

**1****. No Longer by the Kooks**

Sometimes Gaara worried about Naruto. Not that you could have seen it from his face. The distance between them was…annoying. And he knew that Naruto's habits were not of the very best. Naruto ate unhealthy food, put others always before himself and trained until he dropped. So Gaara worried.

**2****. Faint by Linkin Park**

Naruto was very lonely in the evenings. He wished Gaara was there. They usually managed to see each other every couple of weeks or so. Though neither of them ever said it out loud, they both knew they were the other's whole world.

**3****. Erase/Rewind by Cardigans**

Neither Gaara nor Naruto often changed their minds about something. Gaara was very set in his ways, and though Naruto brought out change in others, he rarely changed, himself. The only one to ever cause change in Gaara is Naruto. Gaara is very glad to have changed, it after all, enabled him to learn how to love, and he loves Naruto very dearly.

**4****. Café Sole by Minor Chill**

Naruto smiled brightly, looking at the moon. There was no exspression on Gaara's face as he did the same. Then Naruto chuckled lightly, and Gaara turned to look at him.

"Never would have thought this would really happen", Naruto finally declared, his smile even brighter than before.

Gaara glanced at their intertwined hands and nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face.

**5****. Aggro by the Enemy**

Gaara was very unstable occasionally, even after Shukaku was removed. How he managed to ever become Kazekage, not many understood. But though he was unstable sometimes, it all became better when he was in Naruto's company. Not many understood that either.

**6****. Tamagotchi by Daze**

Naruto and Gaara depend on each other, and the trust between them is stronger than anything. Many do not approve of their relationship, but they don't let it bother themselves. There have been a lot worse things said of them during their young lives.

**7****. Under These Stars by Eskobar**

After the removal of Shukaku, Gaara became able to sleep again. Technically speaking, anyway. There were only too ways to get him asleep, you see. The first one being pure exhaustion and the second one being having Naruto near. Dreams bothered him, for he did not understand them. Thankfully he often had Naruto there to make it all better.

**8. Mä en jaksa by Ritarikunta**

Gaara was exhausted. He had not seen Naruto for three weeks and during that time he had slept a total of two hours. When Naruto finally arrived, Gaara was ready to break down, not that many could have told.

After a single glance at Gaara, Naruto tugged at his arm and lead him to a couch. There he dragged him down and pulled him into his lap. Gaara was out like a light.

**9.**** Päiväst toiseen by Kapasiteettiyksikkö**

Naruto was training, as usual. He could see little stars dancing over his visions, but never faltered. He could feel someone staring at him from the shadow's of the nearby trees. An hour later found an unconscious Naruto on the floor of the forest clearing.

The person hiding in the shadows sighed and went to pick him up. The grin on Naruto's face made him smile sadly. There was no-one around to see it. Gaara headed towards Naruto's apartment, cradling Naruto to his chest.

**10.**** Every Planet We Reach Is Dead by Gorillaz**

Naruto is determined not to let anything get him down. When he first tried to become a friend of Gaara's, Gaara just looked at him blankly. That happened on the next thirty-six times too. On his thirty-seventh try something finally happened. Naruto's not really sure why, but suddenly Gaara started responding to him, if only for a bit. Naruto didn't care about the reason, he was happy anyway. Gaara was just confused.

**11.**** Whatever This Town by Eskobar**

Gaara and Naruto had stopped listening to rumours years ago. If people seriously didn't have anything better to do than talk about them and their relationship, then that was their problem, not Naruto's or Gaara's.

**12. Alla koivupuun**** by Movetron**

The first time Naruto and Gaara kissed, neither was quite sure who initiated it, or how it happened in the first place. After that, it was usually Naruto who kissed Gaara, pecking Gaara's lips quite randomly. On the other hand, the deeper and more meaningful kisses were almost always started by Gaara. Needless to say, those never happened in the public.

…Expect for that one time. But Gaara will never admit that it happened.

**Author's Notes:** Well, writing this sure was fun. Now, I'd like to comment on the songs that came up.

1. No Longer by the Kooks: A pretty good song, though I haven't really listened to it. Not a good one to start this thing...

2. Faint by Linkin Park: A good song. Nothing else to say about this one.

3. Erase/Rewind by Cardingans: Finally something I can work with!

4. Cafe Sole by Minor Chill: ...There are no words in it. Now what do I do?

5. Aggro by the Enemy: I've never listened to this song. This ain't cool. Why can't some familiar songs come up?

6. Tamagotchi by Daze: ...Now that's just cruel. When I said familiar I didn't mean _this_.

7. Under These Stars by Eskobar: Oh yeah! This is perfect.

8. Mä en jaksa by Ritarikunta: ...No way. This song is nooot good. (The title basicly means "I can't be bothered" or "I'm too tired")

9. Päiväst toiseen by Kapasiteettiyksikkö: This doesn't wooooork... (The title basicly means "From one day to another")

10. Every Planet We Reach Is Dead by Gorillaz: Good song. This works alright.

11. Whatever This Town by Eskobar: Great song! I'm glad this one came up.

12. Alla koivupuun by Movetron: ...I'm speechless. This song is horrible. And when I say horrible I mean HORRIBLE. (The title basicly means "Under the birch tree")

Please review people!


End file.
